An Apocalyptic Reckoning
The Acceptance It is a stormy day in Fiore, and the gray clouds have drained the land of colour. The rain poured on the town of Gregordale and the cool winds blew across the brows of its citizens. And just outside of the town resides the Giant Hunter Guild on the Gregordale Strait. The water crashed on the port on which the hall is set upon and the members of the guild are more miserable than the weather. But amoung them all, one mage has the urge to lift his sorrows. His name is Perseus, but those who knew him called him Percy. Sitting alone at a lone table, he awaits his brothers' return. "It usually doesn't take those two this long to finish a job," Percy sighed. You see Percy's brothers, Rion and Tees are usually quick to finish their jobs, especially on a team, but today for some reason, they haven't yet returned. They had taken a job on an incredibly small job in Ferrymore to drive out some Vulcans. "Well, I believe there isn't any point in sitting around and waiting," he said in a gloomy voice, "I might as well look for a job myself." He walked over to the job kiosk where all jobs are posted in the guild hall. "Now let's see," he said to himself, "Pest control... Finding a theif... errr, nothing interesting." He searched the kiosk a while until he found the S-Class jobs, and it was then that something caught his eye. "Stop a Nightmare's Curse - 500,000,000 Jewel," he read aloud, "Head to Riverstine Town to the folk museum to accept the job." He took the poster from the kiosk and headed out the door. "Going for a job I see," called the Guild Master Gavriil Hunta. "It's an S-Class Quest," Percy explained, "tell my brothers when they come back okay?" "Very well Percy, hurry back," Master Gavriil called back. Percy continued out the door immediately; what he didn't know was he was about to be part of a coalition to destroy one of the most lethal forms on magic in the world. Meanwhile, the young brown haired Phoenix Slayer, known as Jude Temari , was already headin towards the museum and making great time. Jude was high up in the air making his way towards his destination using his Talisman of the Kite to fly high in the air. He wore his signature black coat and slightly lighter black shirt underneath. On his back was the green Dragon Kite which kept him upwards. An S-Class quest...''he thought to himself. ''Great practice. Somewhere in fiora in the new guild Giant Wings various mages are around, the hall of the guild and are all surprised to see a mission of S-Class. Wall, Faust and Lina appear and calm the situation and trying to discover what mission it is. "Stop the Nightmare's Curse - Jewel 500,000,000", "500,000,000 Jewels!" Wall says with a surprised air while grabbing the poster. "I'm on this mission" Faust Lina and say at the same time. "The two of you can not do this mission because it is for S-Class mages, I'll make her." Wall part for the mission. In the meantime, a young celestial spirit wizard Arthur Moshiyoto was looking at the quest board, and one quest got all of his atention. It was the 500,000,000 Jewels quest. So all I have to do is to lift a curse? Peace of Cake... ''thought he. "I'm going for a quest, see you later!" said Athur to his guildmates as he left the guild base. ''Riverstrine is far from here. In that case... ''thought Arthur as he took one of his silver keys and recited "''Open Gate of the Horse! Arion!". ''A white horse appeared with Arthur on its back. "Do you know wjere Riverstrine is?" asked Arthur and the horse neighed in agreement. After that, he began to run and after 2 minutes they arrived at Riverstrine. "Thanks Arion, I can take it from here." said Arthur happily. "''Close Gate of the Horse, Arion.". ''As he said it, the horse dissapeared leaving a trail of white mist. Arthur then went towards museum and saw three men entering the museum. ''They must be here fot the quest too. ''thought he with a serious look on his face. Percy had already made it to the museum in question. Even though he had worried about his brothers, he knew that they would be fine and their quest would be completed. Just as he was about to open the door to the museum, something, or someone bowled him over and was now lying on top of him. Percy looked up to see a brown haired young man holding what appeared to be a kite. "Hey, what the hell was that all about," Percy asked in frustration, "It's not safe to fly kites on the streets ya know." Jude looked at Percy and shrugged. "Well then I may as well put it away..." Jude replied. Suddenly the kite glowed white and shrunk down into an octagonal shaped talisman with a piccture of the very kite on top of it. "Happy now?" Jude said with smile. He then got up and proceeded to help Percy up also. "So are you also here for the quest?" he asked curiously. Suddenly a tall guy with an armor appears and sees two boys fallen on the floor. "The two of you are right guys?", "Yes." "You'll also participate in this mission?" Percy asks. "Yes I am Wall Graner the Guild Master of Giant Wings Guild" Wall answered while watching them on top of each other. After recompose they present to Wall "I'm Perseus can call me Percy." "I'm Jude Temari". Ok it seems that we will work together. "Excuse me for eavesdropping, but I heard you were here for the quest too. I'm Arthur and I hope we could work together" said the brown haired celestial spirit mage as he helped those two to get up. "Now that we all know eachother, shall we accept the quest?". The four young mages entered the Folks Museum. When the four finally entered the museum, the entire place looked deserted. "Hello'" called Percy, "Anyone home?" Percy then noticed that the museum was closed. He turned around and said "Well they're not open today, I think we should come back tomorrow." As they four were about to leave, a door at the back of the room creaked open. A booming voice called out "THIS WAY, COME FORWARD." The four entered the door and found themselves in a dimly lit room, and inside it was a withering old man. "Sit down," he demanded, and the four sat on the floor for there were no chairs. "So, four people signed up for the job, eh," he examined, "well I guess four head are better than none at all." "I have summoned you hear because a special event is happening soon, in five days, the moon will be in the most precise location possible to light the way to the entrance of the cave of 'The Dagger of Mare'," the man said. "The Dagger of Mare?" Jude asked, "What is it somekind of nightmare sword or something?" "I'm not going on a mission without knowing practically nothing about her" Wall asks the man. "You will first have to go to Rumbai, a town in the Midwest of Fiora where they can find more information on the exact location where the moon will be located precisely." "Are you saying you just have to go to a city and collect information within five days to pick such that dagger?" "The dagger is protected by various creatures and dangers will not be easy to get her out of the cave." Percy and the others then exited the museum and headed east to Rumbai. On the way they talked a bit more about who they were and why they accepted the job. "I merely accepted the job to keep my mind off my brothers," Percy explained, "they're currently on a pest control mission." "Meh, i just accepted the job for the experience, oh, and of course i need a bit of cash too," Jude replied. "Then again the experience is the primary goal." "Same here... Let's find out something about thus dagger, shall we?" asked Arthur as he was looking at his keys. After he picked one of his silver keys, he recited ''"Open up, Gate of the Wings! Fairy!" ''A little girl with wings on her back appeared on Arthurs sholder. "Long time no see, nee-chan." said Arthur happily. "Did you ever hear of Dagger of Mare?" asked he with a serious look on his face. "Dagger of Mare, you say? That's one of the few weapons. I don't know much, just that it can manipulate someones dreams and that many people killed themselfs after seeing the dagger in person." answered the little fairy. "Well that doesn't sound so good. You can go now." said Arthur dissapointedly as he closed Fairys gate. "Are you guys sure we should continue?" he asked. "I do not know for you guys but I'm going to continue this mission no matter what happens." Wall said with a determined air. "I have to be able to increase the reputation of my guild to one day be the best of all Fiora." Wall prepares to depart with or without the others. "I don't like the fact we have time limit... And how far is that Rumbai city?" said Arthur. ''If I was alone, I could get there in 2 minutes, but these jackasses are so slow.. ''thought Arthur who was looking at Arions key. "Oh Rumbai," Percy answered, "is only a few miles yet. Try to relax and enjoy the scenary." Percy then looked over to Arthur and saw his keys. He recognized all of them and realized that Arthur was a Celestial Spirit Mage. "I see you are a Celestial Spirit mage Arthur," Percy said, "I know some Celestial Spirits myself. I'm sure you'd be interested in finding them." The four continued walking and two hours later they arrived in the city of Rumbai. "Well, if we're going to get information on this dagger, we'll need to search the Rumbai Grand City Library," Percy explained, "The library is on the east side of town just past the Warrior Soul guild." ''Two hours to get here? i'd have made it in 15 minutes if not for these guys...ah well it's good training, ''Jude thought to himself. "So, we may as well get to know each other on our way, what magic do you guys do?" Jude asked directing the question at Percy and Wall. "I use fire magic and my own brand of magic to the requip Requip: The Pegasus and will discover more if necessary" Wall responds to Jude naturally. "If you haven't figured it out yet, I use celestial spirit magic." said Arthur cynicly. "What about you?" asked Arthur in a disinterested tone as after he sighed. "You'll find out my magic soon enough, nopw come on," Percy said, "remember we're on a set time limit. If we stay here our time'll be up." They arrived in the library a few minutes later. It was a massive building, at least 20 stories high fillied to the brim with books. "Excuse me," Percy asked the librarian, "we're looking for a book about 'The Dagger of Mare'. Would you happen to have one of these books." The librarian hushed Percy for he was talking in a rather loud tone about a subject which wasn't particularily welcome to talk about. She pointed to the shelf of which the only book on the subject lay. It was near the very top at the very back of the library. As the four walked to the back of the library, certain people with dark looking faces stared in their direction. While Percy was grabbing the ladder to climb to the shelf, a slighty shorter man grabbed Percy's arm and started wrenching it. Percy then noticed someone grabbing Jude's arms from behind. Percy then tossed the man grabbing him to the opposite side, shaking the shelves and knocking a few books down. He then noticed the symbol on the man's neck, the man was a follower of the Plagues of Fiore. "JUDE, BEHIND YOU!!" Percy shouted. Jude's eyes flashed as he turned and laundhed a right hook acroos the man's face sending him spinning as a few more men came into view. Jude reached into his pocket and pulled out the '''Talisman of the Sash' and activated it. Instantly a sky blue sash was wrapped around his waist and it stretched out by itself to form a blue hand. The hand then exteneded and landed a punch in the gut of one of the other assailants. "Beware they are members of a guild the black Plagues of Fiore" Wall yells as he poses in a fighting stance. "Requip: Sagittarius Armor!" Wall equipping its great armor armor of Sagittarius prepares for the attack by displaying its golden bow and arrow saying: "Get ready to fight! If you wanted to know my magic, you're about to see it!" "Open up, Gate of the Warrior! Gladius! Open up, Gate of the Charm! Puella!" ''recited the celestial spirit mage as a young man dressed in black & white kimono and a young girl dressed in pink dress appeared in front of him. "Long time no see, Perseus." said the celestial spirit as he unsheated his sword. "You'll have plenty of time to chit chat after we finish this. Now, atack them!" said Arthur in a serious tone. ''Keep them distracted! ''said Arthur to his spirits telepathicly. ''While they're busy fighting, I'll take a look at these books. "Burning Hearts x Sharp Love!" ''recited Puella as she created 24 red and yellow glowing hearts which began to atack their enemies. ''"Stella Cadens!" ''recited Gladius as he released a large greenish blast of energy towards foes. Afterwards, he charged at some mages, knocking them back and leaving them unconcious. ''Nothing about that dagger here. ''thought Arthur as he threw several books behind him. He then opened a book and saw a chapter named "The Forgotten Dagger of Nightmares". ''This is the one! ''thought Arthur as he put the book inside of his backpack. ''Okay, let's do this, t''hought Percy "SPARK OF FURY!!!" Percy rubbed his hands together and a red spark can off of his hands, he pressed his hands against his head and he started seeing infuriating images. His anger shot through the roof and he started running towards one of the thugs. '''MARS FLARE!!!' he shouted and a giant flame struck the thug and blew him back. MARS BULLET!!! he shouted as he formed his hand into the shape of a gun, and little flames shot out of his fingertips towards several thugs. Suddenly, a whole swarm of thugs entered the one part of the library. "Eeeerr," Percy grunted, "when will they ever learn, NOT TO PISS ME OFF. MARS SWORD!!!" A sword made of fire then appeared in Percy's hand as he swung the sword at all thugs carrying weapons. A line of thugs were in front of, each of them with a weapon which they showed off threateningly. Jude sighed and his Sash struck out punching 3 of them across their faces in one swing. He then took in a deep breath and did his Sapphire Phoenix's Scream 'attack. He breathed outwards and a shower of extremely small sapphire shards shot out of his mouth tearing at the thug's clothes and causing them intense pain. "You guys aren't even worth my sheathed sword," Jude said mockingly. He then activated his '''Sapphire Phoenix's Gauntlets '''spell which encased his hands in giant Sapphire fists. He charged at a thug and let loose a punch that sent him flying towards a wall, the thug slammed into the wall and left a dent in it. "Prepare yourself! Sagittarius Judgment" Wall shoots several golden arrow at the enemy. "These weak attack will not reach me" one of the black magicians dis laughing to Wall." No way you're gonna make a fool of me!". Suddenly an overwhelming golden aura shakes everything. And the Wall's armor begins to change shape. Arthur dodged several burning red flaming spheres which were moving at rapid speeds. "Aiming for the weakest link, are you?" asked Arthur sarcasticly. "In that case, come at me!" said the young mage with a grin. Some of the dark mages didn't atack him, but most of them did. He jumped in the air and dodged most of their atacks, took one of his keys and recited ''"Open up, Gate of the Shield! Scutum!" ''A young blond girl appeared in front of Arthur. She held a large silver shield in her hands and protected him from the incoming attacks. Afterwards, the shield shrank itself. "Thanks Scutum!" said Arthur happily. While the dark mages were distracted, Gladius and Puella attacked them in a simple, yet powerful Unison Raid. "Secret Art: Quadra Stella Cadens x Secret Art: Pluviae de Corde!"'' recited the spirits at the same time. The attack took down most of the dark mages who attacked the celestial spirit mage. "Nice work you two!" said Arthur proudly as he took something that looked like a handle from his backpack. ''"Lumiere Fragor Activated! 'Flammus Flagello Stance!" ''recited the brown haired mage as the whip began to glow burning red. "Shall we?" said Arthur while he wielded his whip, leaving a fire trail in mid air. ''"Burning Claw!" ''recited the boy. The fire trail he left began to move, scratching some of the dark mages. "Not my strongest technique, but it'll do it.". ''"Sharp Love x Burning Hearts!" ''recited Puella as she created several red and yellow hearts atacked the remaining enemies. "I'm almost out of energy. Sorry but I have to leave." said the spirit. "Sure, no problem. The work here is almost done." answered Arthur as he recited ''"Close Gate of the Charm, Puella!". ''The girl dissapeared, leaving a pink heartshaped trail in mid air. "Okay now this is getting fun," Percy said switching his mood, "now '''Jupiter Bolt!!!" A large lightning bolt appeared in Percy's hand as he threw it towards one of the on coming enemies. "Guys, get back and protect the book," Percy demanded, "I'll hold them off, get the book out of here." JUPITER WAVE, and a large wave of lightning shote towards the dark mages in a large wave, knocking them back. Now to make sure they stay away he thought. JUPITER ASSAULT, and all of his signature spells of joy flew at the dark mages in all direction. Percy then saw the three leave the library, "Good, they left," ''he said to himself, "now to end this already, this is getting ridiculous." Percy raised his arms in the air and the sky outside turned dark with clouds. They swirled in the air and you could see lightning booming in the heavens. Suddenly, a massive bolt of lightning descended from the heavens and struck Percy who absorded the lightning. '''JUPITER STOOOOOORM!!!' And lightning lit up the library striking all the dark mages. The light lit up the dark clouds, and when it faded, the dark mages were all unconsious, burned by the lightning Percy shot. Percy then fled the library which was now in smolders. Jude turned to Percy and gave him a look. "You didn't have to destroy the entire building! What about the people who were in there huh?" He said visibly annoyed. "Just be lucky that i sent most of them out and checked for people before you blew it up, either way that was un-cool man!" "The two of you go away with the book." Wall headed for Jude and Arthur "Percy and I treat the subject alone." "New Sagittarius Judgment" Wall launches an enhanced version of the Sagittarius Judgment which ultimately destroy much of the buildings around him and hit some of the opponents. These idiots are gonna destroy the whole city... I ain't paying for that... ''thought the celestial spirit mage. "Let's get out of here before they make a big boom.." said Arthur sarcasticly as he took one of his keys and recited ''"Open up, Gate of the Horse! Arion!". A white horse appeared in front of Arthur, but with wings this time. "Arion, you can carry two persons at the same time, right?" asked Arthur. The spirit flapped his wings in agreement. "Jude, this is Arion. Arion, this is Jude. Now hopp along" said the young mage with a grin. "Hey, it's difficult to control your emotions when you use them in battle," Percy said in frustration, "You try it yourself one time, I guarentee you, you'll have the time of you life controlling it. Now let's go, we'll read on the way." Percy began to sprint along with the rest of the group as fast as he could. "Besides," he panted, "I've heard of other mages doing way worse." The four headed out of the city and back the way they came to catch their breaths' except for Arthur and Jude who were still on Arion. Arion landed and Arthur and Jude stepped off. "So I use Emotion Magic," Percy said, "So don't piss me off." "That explains everything..." Jude said while rolling his eyes. "Thanks for the ride Arthur," he then followed with politely. He looked back a the city and a frown spread across his face, he could see the smoke from thecity they just departed from in the distance and couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness in his heart knowing that the him and the group he was with were the cause. Snap out of it Jude ''he thought to himself. ''Next time... After leaving the city to discuss the four end up the confusion due to Wall and Percy caused. "We're not all alive." Wall says with a carefree air. "If we had not caused confusion that you guys would not have left there with the book" Arthur took a golden pocket watch from his pocket and looked at the time. "It's getting late. We should encamp there" said Arthur as he pointed at a clearing in the near forest. After the four encamped, Arthur took the book, opened it and started to read out loud "The Dagger of Mare is a weapon forged by Zerefs demons. It's original purpose is slaying celestial spirits and destroying their keys, but it can be used as a combat weapon too. It's stated that the dagger posseses various magical abilities, such as Vampirism, Dream Manipulation, Illusion Magic, Blood Absorption etc. Every June 6th, on the full moon, an enterance to the darkest cave in Fiore is opened, but stays opened only for a short time (while the moon is above the cave). The dagger is hidden in the caves darkest place and is protected by many of Zerefs creations. The only way to navigate through the cave is by a Celestial Spirit. The only way to destroy the dagger is... That's it. The other pages are ripped." said the young boy dissapointedly. "Such an evil weapon, don't you think?" asked the celestial spirit mage as he shivered. "Yes," Percy replied, "but let's hope it doesn't get to us." Percy thought about what the book said and felt like making a confession. "Guys, there is something I have to tell you. If we need a Celestial Spirit to light the way, I'll do it," he said, "I am Perseus, The Legendary Hero, a Celestial Spirit of the Nine Legendary Platinum Keys." Next Chapter | A Fracture in the Balance> Category:Roleplay